Love Triangle Pt 1
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After a date with Flame Princess, Finn feels like there is nothing that will keep them apart. But the next day, he meets the 13 year old Princess Bubblegum once again at his door. Plus, this version of the princess still belives that Finn is her boyfriend. So how do two girls affect one hero's heart?


Love Triangle Pt. 1

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Flame Princess's House)

(Finn and Flame Princess are in a room)

(Finn is covered in tin foil)

Finn: Hehehehehe…Dang. I really like hanging out with you, princess.

Flame Princess: Me too, Finn.

Finn: Yeah. And even though you dad says you're evil, you are really the most awesome girl that I've ever really met.

Flame Princess: Yeah. And I know that you are my hero. You know, being with me when I'm in trouble, or when I'm really annoyed.

Finn: That's great.

Flame Princess: …..So what do you want to do now?

Finn: Hmmm….Oh yeah.

Flame Princess: What?

Finn: Hold on.

(Finn is looking for something in his backpack)

(Finn pulls out a tinfoil card)

Finn: Here I made this for you. Jake helped me write this.

(Flame Princess takes the card)

Flame Princess: _Flame Princess, you are the flame that warms my heart._

_Our love will never burn out in sight._

_You're a real piece of art._

_To me you're not evil, you are light._

(Flame Princess puts down the note and turns to Finn)

(Flame Princess blushes)

(Finn blushes)

Flame Princess: Wow. Thanks, Finn.

Finn: No probs, princess.

(Flame Princess then closes her eyes and kisses Finn's mouth)

Finn: AAAAAAA! Hot! Hot! Hot!

(Finn fans at his lips)

Flame Princess: Oh no! I'm sorry.

Finn: (cough) (cough) It's….It's alright, princess.

Flame Princess: I wish there was a way to be with you and not hurt you at the same time. I don't know, Finn. Are you sure you'd want to be with someone who could hurt you?

Finn: Hey. Hey. Don't say stuff like that. Like I said, "I can get used to it." So don't worry about anything.

Flame Princess: Well…..Finn I-

(Finn's cell phone rings)

Finn: Oh, uhhh…

Flame Princess: It's O.K. Really.

Finn: O.K….

(Finn answers his phone)

Finn: _Hello...Yeah. Uh-huh._ (sigh) _O.K., I'll be there._

(Finn hangs up his phone)

Finn: I have to go. Jake got stuck his sheets again.

Flame Princess: Oh. Well, bye.

(Finn walks over to the door)

Finn: Would you mind gettin' the door.

Flame Princess: Oh yeah. Sorry.

(Flame Princess comes to the door)

Finn: It's O.K., princess.

(Flame Princess opens the door)

Finn: O.K. Bye.

Flame Princess: Bye, Finn.

(As Finn leaves, Flame Princess read the note again)

(Flame Princess goes back into her house reading the note)

(Scene #2: Treehouse)

(Next Morning)

(Jake is taking a shower)

(Finn is on the couch washing his shoe)

Finn: How you doin' in there, Jake?

Jake: Better. Thanks for gettin' me outta those sheets.

Finn: Well I told you to stop havin' those thoughts, man.

Jake: Hey. It's not my fault I don't know what the life of a burrito's like.

Finn: Whatever, man. You're lucky we had some extra beetle butter to get you outta that mess. But now it's hard to get that stuff off of my shoe.

Jake: Speakin' of that, I really have some of that butter stuck in my-

(There is a knocking at the door)

Finn: Hold that thought, Jake.

(Finn walks over to the door)

(Finn opens the door and finds a 13 year old Princess Bubblegum)

(Finn gasps)

(Princess Bubblegum hugs Finn)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn. I'm so glad that your home.

Finn: What the what?!

Princess Bubblegum: Hide me. And please hurry.

Finn: Uhhh…..

(Finn looks around)

(Finn brings Princess Bubblegum into the treehouse)

Finn: Jake, get out here!

Jake: What is it?!

Finn: Just come on!

Jake: Alright in a minute.

(Finn turns to Princess Bubblegum)

Finn: Alright. What the heck is goin' on?

Princess Bubblegum: Finn, it was terrible. The Pup Gang snuck in to my castle and sprayed me with a dissolving potion. And now they're out spraying everything and everyone.

Finn: Why those little. Me and Jake'll beat those guys so hard, their delinquent mothers won't recognize their guilty faces.

Princess Bubblegum: Hold on, Finn. This can actually mean good news for me and you.

Finn: What?

Princess Bubblegum: You see. Since I'm a 13 year old again, I'm not legalized to have the throne. So now I have nowhere else to go. That is, unless you would allow me to stay here.

Finn: Woah. Well, shoosh yeah I'd let you stay for a bit, but are you hitting on me?

Princess Bubblegum: What do you mean "hitting on you"? We're already, you know, a couple.

Finn: Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. No we're not.

Princess Bubblegum: What? Of course we are. Don't you remember that moment, when Lemongrab was at the castle?

(Finn blushes)

Finn: Look. I let's talk about this junk later. But now we have to figure out how we're gonna get back at the Pup Gang.

Princess Bubblegum: O.K.

(Princess Bubblegum scoots closer to Finn the couch)

(Jake comes in)

Jake: Hey, man. What's goin-

(Jake sees the 13 year old Princess Bubblegum)

Jake: Woah.

Finn: Yeah. I know, man. PB's 13 again.

Jake: Hehehehehe…..

Finn: What you gigglin' about?

Jake: Your becomin' a playa, aren't you. Never thought I'd see the day.

Finn: What?! No!

Princess Bubblegum: What?

Finn: Nothing. Jake, listen. PB's been jumped by the Pup Gang and made her like this.

Jake: So let me guess. PB wants us to jump them harder then they jumped her.

Finn: Heck yeah. So what's the plan PB?

Princess Bubblegum: Well, since the Pup Gang made everyone younger, they would most likely be toying with them. So I suggest sneaking into the back of the castle and get the formula so I could make a reversal. Unless Finn likes me like this.

Finn: PB, I'm sorry, but stop.

(Princess Bubblegum has a sad expression on her face)

Finn: Shoot. Sorry, PB. I didn't mean it like that. I mean I have girlfriend already.

Princess Bubblegum: But-

Finn: Alright. Let's go, Jake.

Jake: Nah. I'll just stay here with the princess. You know make her feel better.

Finn: Righteous, dude. Alright, I'll be back. I got me a date with a gang.

(Finn leaves)

(Scene #3: Candy Kingdom)

(Finn walks through the woods to the back of the Candy Castle)

(Finn sees Blombo of Pup Gang)

Finn: Alright. Level 1: Blombo Beatdown

(Blombo is dancing to the music on his headphones with the dissolving potion is his hand)

Finn: Alright, just gotta sneak pass him.

(Finn tries to sneak pass Blombo while Blombo is listening to his headphones)

(Finn gets closer to Blombo)

Finn: O.K. I'm cool. I'm cool.

(Then Finn accidentally steps on the charger wire to the headphones)

(Blombo's music goes silent)

Blombo: Hey! What's goin' on?!

(Blombo stops dancing)

(Blombo looks in the direction of Finn)

Blombo: Finn. You forgot one thing. No one turns off Blombo's music.

(Blombo charges at Finn with the potion in his hand)

(Finn gets into a fighting stance)

(Blombo jumps on Finn's face)

(Finn kicks the potion and spills)

(Blombo starts punching Finn's face as hard as he could)

Finn: Get off of my face, you hole!

Blombo: Get me back my music, fool!

(Finn and Blombo keep fighting)

(Scene #3: Treehouse)

(Princess Bubblegum is in Finn's bed)

Princess Bubblegum: (sigh)

(Jake comes up the bedroom ladder with tea in his hands)

Jake: Hey, princess. I got the tea you asked for.

(Jake approaches Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Jake.

(Princess Bubblegum takes the tea)

Jake: So how you feelin', princess?

Princess Bubblegum: I don't know, Jake. I think that Finn is my BF, but everything is just plopped up now.

Jake: Well, don't worry about it. Finn is just new to this sort of stuff. Plus, you're a pretty cool princess, so don't worry about anything.

Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Jake.

(Princess Bubblegum takes a sip of her tea)

(Princess Bubblegum then smells something in the air)

Princess Bubblegum: Hmmm…

Jake: What is it?

Princess Bubblegum: Do you smell that?

(Jake then smells the air)

Jake; Oh shoot! That smells like smoke! You stay up here, princess.

(Jake goes down the bedroom ladder)

(Jake looks around)

Jake: Everything looks, cool down here.

(Jake walks to the kitchen)

(Jake smells the air)

Jake: Where is that smoke smell comin' from…..Wait a second.

(Jake uses his dog nose and follows the smell to the front door)

Jake: Alright. The smell must be comin' from outside.

(Jake looks out the window)

(Jake suddenly sees Flame Princess)

Jake: Oh, man…..

(Scene #4: Back at the Candy Kingdom)

(Finn and Blombo are still fighting)

Finn: You ready to give up?

Blombo: No. You better be.

(Eventually, Finn takes Blombo's headphones off of his head and throws them into the woods)

Blombo: My phones! Don't worry I'm comin'!

(Blombo gets off of Finn and runs for his headphones)

Finn: Hehehehe…Alright.

(Finn goes inside the Candy Castle)

(Finn walks up the castle steps)

(Finn sees Toughy of the Pup Gang)

Finn: (whispers) Level 2: Toughy Trouble

(Finn sneaks up on Toughy)

(Finn gets close to Toughy)

(Toughy turns around with a knife and the dissolving potion in his hand)

Toughy: S'up, Finn.

Finn: Hey, Toughy.

Toughy: What brings you here?

(Finn pulls out his sword)

Finn: Just givin' you and your friends butt-whoopins after what you did to Bubblegum.

Toughy: Whatevers. We the big boys now. So you gotta do what we say around here.

(Jamaica comes out)

Jamaica: That's right. We the kings around here. So get the heck outta here or we'll call the guards.

Finn: Ha! Yeah right! I took care of those guys before I got here.

Banana Guard #1: I don't think so, Finn.

(The Banana Guards come in)

Finn: What the- How'd you get free?

Banana Guard #2: You're not so good at tying knots, dude.

Finn: (sigh) Well, I guess y'all got me.

Banana Guard #1: Yeah. So hurry up a get in these handcuffs.

Finn: …Or…

(Finn does a flip and kicks the dissolving potion out of Toughy's hand)

(Finn runs)

Jamaica: What are you fools waitin' for? Get him!

(The Banana Guards chase after Finn)

(Jamaica and Toughy chase Finn)

(Blombo comes in dragging his headphones)

Blombo: Guys…..hold on!

(Scene #5: Treehouse)

(Jake is walking around)

Jake: Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, man!

(The 13 year old Princess Bubblegum sees Jake)

Princess Bubblegum: What's wrong, Jake?

Jake: What? Oh- Uhhh…..Nothing.

Princess Bubblegum: Seriously, what is it? Did you find where that smoke smell came from?

Jake: Oh, yeah. It just…uhhh….It was just that the oven was on. So, no need to look around or biz like that.

(Then, Princess Bubblegum sees Flame Princess's light)

Princess Bubblegum: Hey, what's that outside?

Jake: What?! Uhhh…..That ain't nothin'.

(Princess Bubblegum has an impatient look on her face)

Princess Bubblegum: What is down there?!

Jake: Nothin'!

Princess Bubblegum: Hmmm…..

(Princess Bubblegum walks around Jake)

(Princess Bubblegum then runs to the front door)

Jake: Wait, princess!

(Jake is struggling to stop Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: Jake, what are you hiding from me?!

(Princess Bubblegum opens the door)

(Princess Bubblegum sees Flame Princess)

Princess Bubblegum: (gasps) You…..

Jake: Oh…..man.

Flame Princess: What's going on?

Princess Bubblegum: What are you doing out of your prison?

Flame Princess: I'm here to see Finn the Human.

Princess Bubblegum: What business do you have with him?

Flame Princess: Who wants to know?!

Jake: Hey. Hey, girls-

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum: Shut up, dog!

Princess Bubblegum: Why do you want to see Finn?

Flame Princess: I just wanted to give back his card he made for me; since he's with me.

Princess Bubblegum: Wait. He's with you?!

Flame Princess: Yeah. What of it?!

Princess Bubblegum: Finn is my BF!

Flame Princess: What?!

Jake: Girls, girls-

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum: We said shut up, dog!

Princess Bubblegum: -and you cannot be with Finn. You can't handle a relationship.

Flame Princess: What does that mean?!

(Flame Princess charges a fireball)

(Princess Bubblegum steps back)

Princess Bubblegum: I'm just sayin' that you are not the right one for Finn and I am.

Flame Princess: What?!

Jake: Hey, Flame Princess. I know this seems bad but-

Flame Princess: Stop it!

(Flame Princess shoots a fireball at Jake)

(Jake is hit then is knocked out)

Flame Princess: Finn belongs to me!

Princess Bubblegum: No. Me!

(Flame Princess shoots many fireballs at Princess Bubblegum)

(Princess Bubblegum runs)

(Eventually, Princess Bubblegum trips on a tree stump)

Flame Princess: I'm gonna kill you.

(Finn runs in)

Finn: Hey!

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum: Finn!

(Princess Bubblegum walks towards Finn)

(Princess Bubblegum has an unsatisfied look on her face)

Finn: Hey, princess. I got (panting) the dissolving potion.

(Princess Bubblegum slaps the dissolving potion onto the ground)

(The dissolving potion spills)

Finn: PB what the shank?!

Princess Bubblegum: I understand everything now, Finn. You don't like me.

Finn: What are you talking about?

Princess Bubblegum: You kiss me then you say we aren't…..

Flame Princess: What?!

Finn: Wait, Flame Princess it's not what-

Princess Bubblegum: And, Finn. Since you don't like me, I might as well not be liked by anyone else.

Finn: Princess-

(Princess Bubblegum puts her hand in Finn's face)

Princess Bubblegum: No, Finn. I'll just go back to the kingdom and rot in the dungeon.

Finn: Princess-

(Princess Bubblegum has a sad expression)

(Princess Bubblegum pushes Finn away)

Princess Bubblegum: Marrow!

(Princess Bubblegum's Marrow flies in)

(The Marrow takes off with Princess Bubblegum)

(Finn sees Princess Bubblegum go off)

(Then, Finn turns to Flame Princess)

(Flame Princess goes to Finn)

(Flame Princess is face to face with Finn)

(Flame Princess has a furious face)

Finn: Flame Princess I-

Flame Princess: Just forget about me, don't talk to me, and don't look at me. Just leave me alone!

(Flame Princess crumbles Finn's tinfoil card into dust)

(Flame Princess passes Finn)

Finn: Flame Princess-

Flame Princess: Bye, Finn.

(Flame Princess leaves)

(Finn gets on his knees)

(Finn starts to cry)

Finn: Glob…..What am I supposed to do now?

To Be Continued

The End


End file.
